


loneliness twists your motives

by smaragdinefellow



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Not A Happy Ending, a lil gorey, the vamp uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdinefellow/pseuds/smaragdinefellow
Summary: a lonely vampire wants to have friends.they need someone to keep them happy.there's a limit to how long they can be lonely.





	loneliness twists your motives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first writing in a while so I might be a lil rusty.  
> I didn't want to name any characters and keep the vampire neutral as possible, the use of pronouns might be a lil awkward but I hope you'll enjoy this nonetheless.
> 
> There are other characters but I did not want to tag them for spoiler reasons
> 
>  There's a little bit of gore, nothing too extreme or graphic though.

_Tonight,_ they tell to none other than themselves.  
_Tonight is the night I will no longer be alone_

 

 

Being a vampire was not the easiest thing.

The need to feed on humans and while hiding from normal folk wasn't a fun task.

But after years of running from hunters, a certain vampire had decided to live low, find a new town, start a new life. They settled into Salem quite easily, chatting with townies during the day, feeding on animals by night.

It felt liberating, finally not having to run and be afraid for your life.

But still, it was not enough.

The loneliness plagued them, constant hollow feeling when there no one to share your pain with.

They missed their own kin, the familiarity of other vampires. They wanted to feel the joy of a family.

 

 

They couldn't take the solitude from others anymore, so they came up with a plan and chose one of the town members, a handsome investigator, who preferred solitude and peace.

  
They could make him understand them.

They could be joined together by blood bond.

They wanted him to fill up the loneliness.

_He will understand._

 

 

 

The nighttime proceeds to be quiet, almost no one outside except for them. They walk in the cold stone paths until they arrive at their destination, the investigator's house.

Dressed in a dark cloak, they knock on the door, with a sliver of hesitation, but knowing they can't turn back.

The wooden door opens, the undead creature unwillingly holds their breath. The investigator appears behind the door, dim light coming from his house revealing his stoic features.

The vampire notes that the detective is wearing casual clothes instead of his usual formal wear. _Oh, he must have been working,_ the vampire thinks while letting their gaze linger in the beautiful, sculpted neck.

They look up to the investigator's face, one eyebrow cocked in a puzzled manner.

They let out a breath, taking off their hood so the investigator is sure of their identity.

  
"May I come in?"

The investigator nods and moves to the side, letting the vampire in.

The investigator sits down on a wooden table filled with his work and a oil lamp. He gestures to the seat opposite of him while moving some papers away from their view.

The vampire nods and starts disrobing their cloak in silence.

"I presume you have something you want to discuss" the investigator says and looks up, locking eyes with the vampire, "or perpetrate"

 

The vampire breaks the eye contact and looks a little embarrassed, sitting down.  
"I can assure you my intentions are not impure"  
The investigator just looks at them with a unreadable face.

 

Neither of them say anything.

The investigator is just staring the assumed townie.

The vampire feels awkward.

They realize maybe he's waiting for them to speak up.

_Oh. Right._

They clear their throat.

"Are you lonely?"

The investigators eyes widen a little at the question, but he regains his previous stoic expression.

"I would not say that I am"

The vampire's face falls a little, that wasn't what they were expecting.

"Oh, you just seemed like the person who-" they stopped themselves before accidentally saying something that could be interpreted as distasteful.

The investigator looks confused and a bit annoyed.

 _Oh no_.

"Umh, it's just that, I don't have any close friends and I just thought that maybe we could be..friends?" they ask.

The question hangs in the air.

The investigator replies with a neutral "Yes", not looking pleased nor disgusted.

The answer is like music to their ears. A small victory. "Thank you so much" they say excitedly as they grab the investigator's hand _(who tenses a little)_.

The vampire feels happy about their new friendship, but it isn't what they're looking for.

They stand up from their chair, withdrawing their hand and getting closer to the investigator.

They reach down to hold the face of the handsome and bring their own face close to his.

Voice dropping a little lower, they ask "Would you like to become even more closer?"

The investigator chuckles and answers with a expectant "Sure"

The vampire smiles and goes straight to assault the man's throat.

They bite down into the flesh, fangs sinking in the skin.

The investigator pushes the vampire away from him, cursing in another language, holding the bite wound.

The man glares at the vampire with hostility and anger the man has never shown before. He's in pain and his breathing is ragged.

The vampire regains their posture and tries to calm the man.  
"It's alright, it will hurt a little but it's gonna make you stronger"

Through gritted teeth the man replies  
"You monster, you think I want to be like you?!"  
The vampire's face falls from nervousness to complete shock.

_What is he saying._

The man continues, "You absolutely disgusting bloodsucker, you think I'd ever want to be like you. My loyalty is not for you."

 _Why, why, why,_ is all that they're thinking, as if frozen in time unable to move.

They hear the man speak in another language again, this time they realize it's Italian.

_Oh no._

They hear the man trying to move to the backdoor of the house.

_He's trying to escape and run to the mafia. He's one of them._

They immediately lunge towards the man, not thinking straight, just crunching the so-called investigator's neck in a strong movement.

 

The man goes limp in a few seconds.

 

The vampire takes a moment to collect themselves.  
They just killed a man.

Thoughts are running through their head, _did someone see me come here, will the mafia come after me, can I survive?_

They take a moment to think straight.

They look at the body of the investigator - no, consigliere. The town will know the perpetrator is a vampire, but perhaps they'll be happy to know that it's a mafia member that died.

They look at the blood that's still flowing out of the man's wounds.  
Well, they wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good meal.

 

After having enough blood and making sure they didn't leave any evidence of themselves behind, they leave quietly through the backdoor, cloak (hopefully) protecting their identity.

The sun will rise in a few hours, so they hurry home, so they'll have enough time clean some bloodstains from their tainted clothes.

 

 

Morning comes as expected, the sound of the rooster signaling that it's time to wake up.

The vampire puts their last laundry to dry, dresses in their more plain commoner clothes to blend in and walks out.

They greet their neighbors, chatting for a while before the mayor appears.  
That mayor starts with his morning speech and starts looking for any missing people.  
Everyone looks around and talks to each other and someone shouts from the crowd that two people are missing.

The mayor gestures at the town sheriff, who nods and leaves the crowd to check the houses of two missing people. The town members start to whisper to each other.

 

Soon enough, the sheriff declares that there are two corpses found, one with a bullet wound and one with two gruesome bites to the neck.

The people are shocked to hear about the fatal bites, the sheriff concluding that it's most likely a vampire.

 

The town members start talking to each other in panicked tones, _"who could've done this", " how many vampires are there", "how can we protect ourselves"_ , before the mayor hushes them, asking if anyone has any information on the suspects.

Someone raises their hand and starts sharing their information, someone else also shares their information.

The vampire waits anxiously, prepared to lie in order to survive. But the conversation and accusations go on without anyone mentioning their name.

 

The mayor decides to vote someone to be hanged. The accused walks up to the podium but remains silent.

The crowd sneers and yells at the accused. The voting is dealt quickly with most of the crowd voting guilty and some abstaining. The accused is hanged. The townspeople leave to do their daily work and carry on with their day like nothing happened.

 

 

The vampire talks to townies as usual before nightfall. After all, staying quiet after a vamp discovery would make them seem suspicious. The townies bid farewells to each other and everyone secludes to the safety of their houses.

The vampire thinks about the townies. There was one lady that piqued their interest, experienced veteran who was fun to be around, but she was never too close to anyone.

And the vampire was still lonely.

 

The vampire walked through the town in search for the right house.  
After finding the correct one, they knocked on the door happily.

They had a good feeling about this.  
Last nights failure was already forgotten with the hope of a new friend.

The veteran opened the door and smiled when she recognized the visitor.  
"May I come in?" they asked with a small smile, not wanting to seem too happy.  
"I'll be happy ta let ya in" she answered and moved from the door to make room for the visitor.

The vampire curtsies and steps in.  
The woman sits down on a couch and pats the empty space next to her.  
The vampire gladly takes a seat.  
"So what can a lass like me help ya with?"  
"Well I was just wondering if you'd be interested in a certain type of relationship with me"

 

 _Well, this didn't go as planned_ , the vampire thought as they looked at the new corpse and the pool of blood.

 

Turns out the trustworthy veteran was not a veteran at all, instead a member of the mafia.

The vampires plan was going okay, but then the woman had pulled out her gun, clearly not the old kind of gun that the veteran had claimed to own, instead, it was more of a modern kind gun. The mafia kind.  
So the vampire didn't have much of a choice.

The vampire looked at the corpse, once again the bite marks will tell the town who did it.  
The blood did look quite appetizing and there's no harm done anymore so the vampire just crouched down to enjoy some nutrition.

 

The sun rose, the town gathered, two more corpses, shocked gossiping, another lynching, this time a innocent townie, otherwise a normal day and back to bed.

 

No one had yet had any evidence about the vampire yet, which made the vampire quite amused.

They wanted to share this amusement and decided to visit a townie, someone who worked with the town to help with murders, though their exact job wasn't clear yet to the vampire.

 

Gleefully knocking on the door, the vampire asked for permission to be let in and the town member let the vampire in.

This time, instead of talking about possible relationships, the vampire just bit the townie and knocked them out.  
This was easier for them both, talking didn't lead to anything nice and now the vampire didn't have to kill anyone.

The vampire put the soon-to-be vampire in bed, they could always talk to each other next night.  
They left the man to rest in his bed and happily fled to home.

Morning came and the older vampire happily went out to meet the townies, radiating with glee.  
I will no longer be alone, I can have a family now, they thought to themselves, trying to suppress a grin.

The vampire tried to find the younger vampire, but couldn't find him.  
_Maybe they just are somewhere else. It's a big crowd._  
The mayor took the podium, starting his speech. After the speech, the mayor signaled to the sheriff to check if everyone was present.  
And one person was missing.  
The vampire felt as if the happiness was knocked straight out of them.  
_No it's not possible,_ they told themselves, trying to calm down.

The sheriff found a corpse and the body was identified as the body of an investigator. "Killed by a gunshot, so it was a mafia kill" the sheriff told the townspeople.

 

No one seemed to notice the small puncture marks on the corpse.

 

The vampire, the only one, felt like this was all a big joke. Finally, they get a friend, but mafia just has to ruin it all.

Maybe it's mafias personal payback from the two mafia members they killed. Maybe it was karma.  
Whatever it was, it was ridiculous.

 

The carried on with their day as usual to not raise any suspicions and went back home by nightfall.

This time they would not repeat their mistake.

They chose a woman who stayed quiet during the days as their target, going to her house almost as soon as nightfall.  
They pretended to be afraid and in need of help and the compassionate woman let them in without a second thought.

"Are you hurt" the worried woman asked, holding the vampire's hand.

The vampire dried their crocodile tears with their shirt sleeve and answered with a tear-filled voice, "No, it's just-" The vampire broke out in a sob.

The woman sat the crying person down on her bed and tried to calm them.

"I just have been so terribly lonely and I'm afraid I'll end up like the corpses" the vampire utters out in a broken voice.

"I- I'm sure you won't become a corpse yet.." the woman tries to console the crying mess next to her.

Face filled with tears, the vampire asks, in a earnest voice, "Will you stay with me?"

The woman nods, a bit unsure what to do.

"Thank you", the vampire says in a relieved tone and hugged the woman. The woman tenses but relaxes and hugs the vampire back. Now was the perfect moment, and the vampire bites down on the woman, who yelps in pain. The vampire releases the woman and takes a few steps back. The vampire waits for the woman to pull out a weapon or try to run back to her boss. But the woman is just crouched in agony, not running or fighting back.

The vampire crouches down next to the woman and brings out their hand on her back in a soothing manner.  
"Hey, it's alright, it will hurt for a while, but after that you'll be stronger than ever"  
The woman looks up at them in confusion.  
"What's happening to me" she pleaded for an answer.  
"You're turning. The bite will turn you into a powerful being, just like me" they said calmly and tugged their shirt down to show the faded puncture marks.

The woman's eye widened with recognition.  
"You're the vampire"  
They nod.  
"So I'll become a vampire like you?"  
Another nod.  
The woman lets out a bitter chuckle, "I guess there's nothing to change me back?"  
"I'm afraid so, but living like this isn't that bad"  
The vampire stands up and offers a hand to the woman. The woman takes the hand and stands up.  
"What now then?"  
The woman doesn't seem to be in pain anymore but she isn't completely turned yet.  
"There are somethings you need to know about being a vampire"

 

The vampires talked for hours, the older one giving advice and basic survival tips to the younger one. The woman had calmly agreed to her new fate and just wanted to survive.

The original vampire happily told her about the vampire lore, the transformations, how to turn other, and the list goes on.

Sunrise was only a few hours away and the younger vampire knew how to defend herself, so no attackers should be able to kill her easily, so the experienced vampire could leave without the anxiety of losing a new friend.

"Let's talk at nightfall again, we can get a new friend if we succeed" the older vampire said while putting on their cloak. The woman nodded.

"Farewell then" the original vampire said and left quietly.

Walking through the city streets, the vampire felt overjoyed. Finally they had gotten someone to be together with. After a few nights of failures, their plan had worked.

_No more loneliness._

They open the door to their house and walk in to the unlit home.

Something feels odd. This is their home but something feels threatening.

They see something moving in the darkness.

A man. Dressed in dark clothes.

The vampire hears the cocking of a gun.

_Oh no._

A shot echoes in the small house, bullet hitting the vampire's chest.  
They fall to the floor, in pain, trying to press down on their wound, looking up to the man.

The man looks angry. The vampire supposes it's understandable.

The man, mafioso most likely, mutters something and kicks the vampire.

_Okay I deserved that._

The man points the gun to the vampire's head, their eyes locking, the vampire's eyes filled with fear, the mafioso's filled with revenge.

_At least I was not alone in the end._

"Farewell, vamp scum" is the last thing the vampire hears before the man pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on one of my games as a vampire, killed two maf, converted an invest but they died, converted someone successfully but then I died.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, I take constructive criticism!


End file.
